Conton City's Finest
by GoldenBerries
Summary: With Tokitoki City saved from Demigra, the Supreme Kai of time and her allies decide to expand their forces and city. With Towa still at large and the time rifts growing in both number and severity, one time patroller just won't cut it this time. Story is based on the Xenoverse games and the main plot is loosely based on the story mode of Xenoverse 2.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:** The Beginning of this Tale

 **Age 850**

"Kamehameha!" The central crystal of the Time Nest violently shook as Ace's attack collided with Demigra's charge. The Demon God howled in pain, his new form leaking with an unholy mixture of both dark and godly ki.  
"Die, you maggot!" The time patroller herd Demigra scream. His aura becoming more erratic and unstable as it flared up greater, slowly advancing faster against the beam. Ace could feel every fibre of his being wearing out, no matter how many ki blasts he fired or punches he threw Demigra showed no signs of quitting. Fatigue was overtaking him faster than he would have liked to admit, but before the fire within him went out a voice called out to him.

"Don't give up! I know you're stronger. I can feel it"

To his left he saw a spectral figure dressed in an orange gi who was unmistakably familiar.

 _Goku?_

"You're hopeless. Utterly hopeless" a new voice called out to him, a second spectral figure taking shape to his right.

 _Vegeta. How?_

Three more distinctly familiar voices joined the first two.

"It's only a little more! Just a little more!"

"You can lose! Don't be a fool!"

"Just making it this far is amazing on it's own!"

 _Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin._

It was then he felt it. Their ki, they were powering up. The Z fighters were giving him the last push he needed! Somehow the people he had helped across history had made it to his side the moment he needed help most. Silently thanking them.

 _Thank you. Thank you all_

Memories of his long and arduous journey flashed before. Every battle he fought, every person he met, everything had led to who he was today. A time patroller, a warrior, a hero. But despite all of that it was his first memory after being summoned by Shenron that stood out the most, his first day in Toki-Toki city. The day he found a cause worth fighting for.

Pouring all his energy into the Kamehameha the beam grew many times it's size, pushing Demigra away destroying the crystals around them with the shockwave. There was a bright, blinding flash, the sound of thousands of crystals shattering and then. Silence.

 _I did it. I beat Demigra. I defeated the demon god._

Ace slowly drifted in the empty space, accompanied only by countless crystal shards and a dark sphere of ki. As soon as he touched it, Tokitoki himself burst out from the prison. With a joyous laugh, the old bird transported them both back to the Time Nest.

* * *

The party had been great, fantastic even. The hero of Tokitoki City, the number 1 time patroller, the vanquisher of Demigra. Ace wasn't typically one for boasting and titles but he had to admit that the praise was nice on the ears. As the celebration died down, rather than going to sleep, the hero of the hour had instead called a meeting of utmost urgency. He spent some time waiting in the time vault, but not a moment later than the scheduled time Chronoa along with Trunks and Old Kai appeared.

"You know, it's ok for you to relax once in awhile. Especially after saving all of time," Chronoa teased.

"As nice as that would be we are unfortunately not done. Not yet anyway," Ace said almost solemly. "Towa is still at large and distortions in the time stream are still numerous. We can't afford to rest on our laurels even if the victory today was a big one."

"So what do you propose we do?" Trunks asked curiously.

"To expand our ranks. To form elite teams to deal with larger distortions that is too much for one individual. With so many new anomalies forming Towa will without doubt bid her time and strike again someday. She will come back stronger than before and given how we only barely managed to foil her plans this time we need to be more than prepared, we need to be better." Said Ace, thoughtful silence falling over the room.

Old Kai was the first to break the silence.  
" I agree with the kid. There is no telling just what Towa will bring next and quite frankly it was a miracle that they chose to attack in the way they did. Ace might be capable far more so than anyone else here, no offence Trunks,"

"Trust me, none taken," Trunks half chuckled.

"But he is only one person and can't be everywhere." Old Kai continued. "If Towa were to bring at an army next time it wouldn't matter if we had the biggest gun in the room, we wouldn't be able to handle it outside of having all of our strongest present. But given the increase in rifts we would be fools to count on that possibility."

"Then we recruit not only more, but we recruit them better," Chronoa chimed in. "We form a school, expand on our existing facilities. We could even turn Tokitoki city into a proper place to live."

"I'm not opposed to the idea. But why a school?" Trunks asked.

"We want them to focus on teamwork don't we? Educating and training them together would not only form friendships between them but also allow us to better prepare them as time patrollers. Plus, a school program leaves us room for much more aggressive marketing without seeming desperate for new recruits," Chronoa added, Trunks and Old Kai standing in silent shock. "What? Bad idea" she asked confused.

"No." Old Kai replied "It was just uncharacteristically well thought out of an idea."

"Thanks I do try-. Hey! What do you mean "uncharacteristically well thought out"! She fumed.

The two continued their bickering some more until eventually the meeting got back on track.

"I think the Supreme Kai is right about having to expand," Trunks mused. "If we plan to increase our staff size and facilities to even a fraction of the amount we planned, no including a residential area would be rather short sighted."

"A proper city huh? Well I guess we would need a new name to mark the beginning of a new era for the time patrol," Chronoa said.

"Got any in mind?" Asked Old Kai.

"Actually, I do," Chronoa replied with a hint of smugness. "How does "Conton City" sound?" She asked, turning to Ace.

"It sounds perfect," Ace said smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Fresh on the scene

 **Age 852**

Cade woke with a start. His alarm blaring now for the 4th time today. 4th? Why had he set so many for today? As his eyes lazily drifted across the room, his mind snapped into focus as he saw his calendar on the wall. Today was orientation day at Orange Star High school and he had under 9 minutes to make it in time for the opening speech. Throwing on a pair of dark blue jeans and his favourite green jacket he proceeded to rushing to the kitchen, grabbing the first thing he found from the fridge. Noticing his reflection on the window he got a good look at the rat's nest that was his hair. With only just over 8 minutes left to go, he doused his har under the kitchen sink. Express heating both his hair and the frozen pizza with a his ki. After washing down the pizza with a glass of water and styling his black hair to be presentable he only had 4 minutes to go. With no other options left he pulled on his shoes and jumped out the window, flying towards the school at top speed.

Thankfully no one was around to bust him for not flying with a license today, but as he made it to the gates of the school they were beginning to close. Going far too fast to change his flight path, Cade knocked over a teacher on his way in. The old man dropping his tall stack of books. Before the teacher had the chance of regaining his bearings, Cade slipped into the crowd that had formed around the stage set up in the school courtyard. As he made his way in further just to be safe, the Supreme Kai of time started the opening speech.

"Welcome all of you to the new school year here in Conton City," the Supreme Kai began. You have all comer here from across the world, some even beyond, to protect and serve as members of the time patrol. While you arrive here today as students make no mistake, you are all today part of the time patrol. That said, please turn your attention to your respective hollo displays for the registration number of your team." With that hundreds of displays came to life, everyone checking their newfound "Patrol ID" tabs.  
Opening his display, Cade found his team registration number, A-49. Before he could close his display, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking to his right he was met by a tall Namekian with green skin, dressed in a black gi with yellow accents and belt. Raising an eyebrow at the Namekian, Cade's confusing was quickly remedied as he was shown the Namekian's own hollo display which bore the same team registration number.

"I guess that makes us teammates then," Cade said, clearly amused by this happy coincidence.  
"I guess it does. A though huh, didn't expect us to rank so high right out the gate," said the Namekian "I guess we must be pretty good."  
"Don't know about you, but I know I am," Cade replied with a smug grin.  
'Hahaha, I like you earthling. What do I call you?" The Namekian said after letting out a hearty chuckle.  
"Cade, and you?"  
"Drumdra, Drum for short," Drum answered offering his hand for a handshake.  
"Nice to meet you Drum," Cade replied as he shook Drum's hand.

As the crowd's voices died down, the Supreme Kai of Time continued with the opening ceremony.  
"Don't worry if you haven't found your team yet, you will have plenty of time before the first lecture of the day. But first, a short word from one of our finest. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you our surprise speaker, the Hero of Tokitoki city himself, Ace!"

With that the crowd went wild, students screaming praise and staring in awe as the man whom many considered to be the greatest time patroller and a living legend made his way to the podium. The wild energy vanishing as fast as it came as Ace prepared to speak.

"Before I start, I want to thank each and everyone of you who came here today. The enlist in the time patrol alone is no small feet in itself. Right now all of you probably feel a million things; pride, fear, excitement, the list goes on. But what matters is that you all came here with a desire and drive to serve a cause far greater than any one person, greater even than a single world. You might feel small, insignificant in the grander scheme of things but that couldn't be further from the truth. You are all valuable to our cause and even a single person can make the difference when time calls for it, veteran and rookie alike. We are all capable of more than we think. However, never take this to mean that you must stand alone. Your team and the entirety of the time patrol are now your comrades and in time your friends. From here you will not only develop as time patrollers, but also individuals and I ask only that you take what I have said now today and give it some though. Thank you."

What followed was surprising, shocking almost. The round of applause was far from quiet, but respectful and subtle. The students clearly mulling over what Ace has said. The crowd slowly separated into groups of 5 across the campus grounds, Cade and Drum their way to the classroom designated for team A-49. They were apparently the first to arrive, but before long other students entered the lecture hall. Cade and Drum both taking seats beside each other as the lecture started. 

* * *

Calling the lecture dull would have been an understatement. The lecturer in question, professor Ratchet, was by no means a bad speaker just painfully thorough even regarding the most minor things.

"Given how long this is taking, I doubt we will have time to find the rest of our team today," Cade half whispered over to Drum, who himself was close to falling asleep.  
"Yeah, it's honestly too bad. But seeing as we are receiving our first proper mission tomorrow we will meet them eventually," Drum sleepily replied. His right arm stretched out and coiled into a makeshift pillow for him to lean his chin on.  
"I know, I know. But I'm just curious you know? What kind of team did we get-"  
"Do you gentlemen have anything relevant to ad or are you simply wasting your own time by ignoring this lecture," professor Ratchet interrupted. "Please, feel free to share with the rest of the class and perhaps I won't give you detention on the first day."  
Drum instantly shot up, his arm returning to normal length. But to Drum's surprise Cade remained calm and composed.  
"We were only discussing the decimation of the Frieza empire following the Battle of Namek in Age 762," Cade politely.  
"Were you now? Then tell me. What do modern historians feel was the largest contributing factor to the empire downfall?" Professor Ratchet said almost mockingly.  
"While the deaths of both Frieza and King Cold was the the most notable factor, many agree on that it was Cooler's failed war against the the Hera-Seijin on their new homeworld of New Hera that was the tipping point. Failing to properly prepare to for the war, Cooler's forces were reduced to a fraction of it's numbers. Even in versions of the timeline where he did survive the war, the other races saw him unworthy of King Cold's crown, forcing him to travel to earth where he met his end at the hands of Goku when he attempted to regain the honor of his family." Drum stared dumbfounded at his teammate's historical knowledge. Even the rest of the class was listening in, some out of genuine interest and others because it was infinitely more interesting that going over the year's syllabus.  
"Either way, Cooler's death in both scenarios caused the Frieza empire to fragment and deteriorate with no immediate successor. Because of this the remaining royal family was split across the Frieza empire's former territories until it was reformed. No real power plays being made by any potential heirs due to the risk of a civil war spanning the entire empire being a risk no one was willing to take," Cade finished, leaving professor Ratched just as shocked as Drum was.  
"Well done my boy. Well done indeed," professor Ratchet said, his surly attitude now long gone. "Tell me, who are you and what is your team boy?"  
"Cade sir, of team A-49," Cade replied  
"Well son your team is lucky to have you. With a mind for history like that, you will make for an excellent time patroller," professor Ratchet congratulated.  
Unbeknownst to neither Cade or Drum, the presentation had drawn more than the professor's attention. 3 individuals eavesdropping into Drum and Cade's conversation. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first proper chapter. A bit more exposition heavy than I expected, but action will come next chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this so expect more to come.**


End file.
